


Nothing But Beating Hearts

by nightshifted



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/nightshifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can tell she's frustrated and eager to get some pleasure from that cute body of hers. He can get behind all that shyness and show her how. (glee_rare_pairs fic exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Beating Hearts

It boils down to one thing: Noah Puckerman is a total _stud_.

With the whole baby business behind him – it'll never really be _behind him_ , and he knows as much, but he's gotta learn to cope – he feels like a new man.

It's summertime, and Puck's pool cleaning business is in full swing. He'd managed to avoid summer school – Mr. Schue had passed him in Spanish despite his continued insistence that the verb _peinar_ had something to do with his dick – so he has the entire summer all to himself.

He learns through Mike that the Cohen-Changs have a new pool, so of course he's all over that. He manages to convince Tina's mom to hire him, which—Asians are pretty crappy tippers, and he's probably not going to be able to change Mrs. Chang's mind with sexual favors, but Tina actually lives within walking distance of his house, and they've got their own high-end pool-cleaning equipment, which means he'll save a shitload on gas money over the summer.

Which naturally means he's going to end up with a wad of cash that he can blow on ninja stars.

Fuck. Yes.

Puck knocks on the Cohen-Changs' front door and waits. A moment later, the door swings open with unexpected force, and a flushed Tina stares up at him, a flash of blue streaking her hair and a dusting of pink across her eyelids. She's sporting a simple black shirt that hugs her curves, and a red pleated plaid skirt, with black knee socks that accentuate her thighs. Even in the heat of Ohio summer, her signature fingerless sleeve gloves run up her forearms.

It's kind of hot, in that totally freaky way.

Puck leans against the doorjamb, flexing his biceps for emphasis. "Cohen-Chang! Heard you had a pool for me to clean."

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at her, and she surprises him when the corner of her lip upturns, even as her eyes dart timidly away from his face.

"Walk around the house," she instructs, pointing past him. "Gate's open."

Puck nods shortly and turns to leave. He hears the door clicking closed behind him and glances back briefly before rounding the perimeter of the house.

Tina is waiting for him at the edge of the pool. "Everything you need is in the shed," she says without looking at him.

Puck can't help himself. "Want to taste my egg roll?"

Tina turns momentarily, her eyebrows knit together. She doesn't say anything.

Puck approaches with a sly smirk. "When I say egg roll, what I really mean is my—"

"I know what you mean," Tina interrupts quickly, a hint of embarrassment behind her words. "And just because I'm Asian, doesn't mean I like egg rolls."

"Well," Puck draws out, "do you? Like eggrolls?"

Tina flushes, a trace of a smile appearing across her lips. "That's not the point."

Puck throws her a lopsided grin and reaches down to tug his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her staring at – no, fucking _appraising_ – his body. He flexes his arms, tightens his abdomen, and arches an eyebrow at her. She quickly looks away.

He laughs under his breath and heads toward the shed. The faster he gets this done, the sooner he can get back to this.

Whatever _this_ happens to be.

\--

"I don't think that's part of your job description, Puck."

Arms crossed over her chest – which totally makes her tits look fantastic, by the way – Tina stands rooted on the patio as she watches Puck swim laps around her pool. Her now _clean_ pool. Puck might skip class to burn things like a Grade-A pyro sometimes, sure, but he takes pride in his pool-cleaning business.

"I'm done," Puck replies breathlessly. He strokes to a stop and reaches for the nearest wall. "Jump in."

Tina shakes her head, but she does peel off her knee socks and step to the edge of the pool. Puck paddles toward her, until he's got a really nice shot up her skirt. _Nice_. Tina notices, but she's hiding a grin when she takes a step back and reaches down to cover herself.

"Don't be a perv," she tells him, a faint smile adorning her lips.

"Don't be a tease," Puck counters, whipping a spray of water up at her.

She actually _squeals_ , and okay, it'd be kind of cute if thinking that wasn't totally _gay_. Puck taps the edge of the pool, motioning for her to approach. Tina, who suddenly appears much more at ease, takes a seat on the edge and dips her bare feet casually into the water.

"You're not so bad," Tina comments with a bright smile, feet kicking absentmindedly at the water.

Puck quirks an eyebrow. For a fleeting moment, her words mean something. It's totally lame, but he instinctively craves that validation, wants someone to reassure him he's greater than what his actions suggest. His head dips. Fuck, that's weak.

"I didn't mean it like—" Tina's hand, still gloved, touches his chin. "You're just not very approachable at school, Puck. But you're pretty okay."

Puck parts her legs gently and settles between them, his hands gliding up to rest against her thighs. He smirks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she echoes, and to his surprise, she reaches forward and runs her hand over his mohawk, the material of her glove tickling his scalp.

Puck's hands slide higher, until they slip under the hem of her skirt, higher still until his fingers curve inward toward the apex of her thighs.

"Puck," she says softly, eyelids fluttering. But it's not a protest.

He pauses with his fingertip nudging her clit through her panties. He waits for her to stop him, but she never does. Her hips slide forward, and she nods almost imperceptibly. He sneaks a finger under her panties and runs it across wet heat, eliciting a low moan.

"Hold on," she breathes out, and she pulls away long enough to rid herself of her underwear and hike up her skirt. She smiles shyly – if also affectionately – at Puck. "Okay, k-keep doing that."

"Lean back," Puck instructs as he lets his fingertips graze her.

Tina swallows hard and does as she's told, her weight pressing against her propped elbows. Puck dips a finger inside her as his thumb rolls against her clit, and he watches as she throws her head back in pleasure.

"So fucking tight," he mutters as he thrusts in and out.

His other hand reaches down inside the waistband of his swimming trunks. He fists his burgeoning erection and pumps his hand along his own length until he's gripping a full-blown hard-on. He imagines burying himself inside her and nearly comes at the thought, stamina be damned.

"Tina," he croaks.

She seems to get it. She shimmies closer to the edge of the pool, and immediately, his mouth latches onto her clit, and he's sucking and licking deep, tasting Tina, a little sweet, a little salty. He continues to fuck her with one finger as his tongue slides wetly over her clit. He hears her panting, and he looks up and catches her chest heaving, breasts straining against her shirt. Tina's cheeks are flushed, her elbows buckling as she struggles to hold herself up. Her dark hair flows over her shoulders, the tips brushing the ground.

It's not any conventional beauty Puck's accustomed to, but Tina's thighs are pressed against his cheeks, her cute body squirming under his mouth, and fuck if it isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. He bucks his hips, thrusting into his own fist as he tongues her clit, feeling the pressure build up at the pit of his stomach.

Tina tenses suddenly, and she cries out as her body quakes violently. Her elbows give out, and she collapses to the ground, spent, limbs shaking. He can feel her still humming with the aftershocks, so he keeps his mouth attached to her clit, slowly working her down with lips and tongue and the finger that's still buried deep.

Tina's hand comes to rest against his forehead, and she gives him a gentle nudge. He swipes his tongue over her one last time before retreating. He loosens his grip around his erection. He knows that without the feeling of her trying to grind against his mouth, it won't be enough. He rests his temple against the inside of her thigh as he tries to catch his breath.

After a moment or two, Tina sits up, her skirt flipping back into place. She touches his cheek with her palm, still gloved, and she smiles softly.

"Thanks."

Puck replies with a non-committal grunt, his eyes closing as he tries to will away the ache between his legs.

"I could… return the favor," Tina offers generously. "If you want."

Puck lifts his head, suddenly interested. Hell yes, he wants, he thinks to himself.

"Hell yes, I want," he says.

Tina lifts herself to her feet, picks up her discarded panties, and turns to head inside. Puck eagerly follows behind, only making a quick pit stop to towel himself off and change out of his soaked trunks.

She leads him to her room, which is less scary-looking than he'd imagined. No vampire bullshit. Either her sense of style had not translated to her choice of décor, or her Asian parents had forbidden it. Strangely, Puck finds himself wanting to ask.

Before he gets the chance, Tina has him pressed against the wall, arms on either side of his head. She leans in to kiss him, and her lips are soft, her movements gentle. Puck's arms loop around to rest against the small of her back. He pulls her closer, shamelessly grinding himself against her, and she responds with a breathy moan.

His hands find her thighs, and he hikes her up so he can carry her to her bed. She giggles when he drops her gently in the middle and climbs over her. He tugs off the shorts he'd changed into, and she doesn't hesitate to stretch her shirt over her head. Both articles get tossed aside. Tina reaches behind her to undo her bra, and Puck slides it down her shoulders and arms.

He leans down to flick his tongue over the soft flesh around her nipple, and she arches up against his mouth. Puck's finger fumbles with the zipper on her skirt until she swats his hand away and unzips it herself. She lifts her hips so he can tug the skirt down her legs.

Puck smirks as his eyes rake down her body. "Damn, Cohen-Chang, stop wearing that vampire shit because you're fucking _hot_ underneath the goth getup."

Tina smacks his chest playfully. "I'm not changing for you."

He chuckles as he leans back down, his torso nestling between her legs. He wraps his mouth around a nipple and sucks lightly. Her hands, still with those goddamn gloves, slide to the back of his head, holding him there as he ministers to her. He reaches between his legs and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking languidly from base to head and back as he continues lavishing attention to her breasts.

He presses the tip against her clit, and she gasps, her body tensing under his. Puck lifts his head and kisses a path up her chest, along the column of her neck, across her jaw, finally pressing against her lips.

Her hand is sudden and warm around his erection. He groans.

"This is my first time," she whispers against his mouth, though not hesitantly.

"I figured that out." He drops another kiss against her lips. "I'll take care of you, babe."

She parts her legs, and he lets her guide him between her thighs. He's slow and gentle when he pushes the head of his cock inside her. He kisses her neck and tweaks her nipple between his fingers to distract her from the pain as he pushes a little deeper, feeling her heat coating him. He clenches his jaw and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself.

He pushes until he's sheathed inside her, and she's straining underneath him, her face knit up as she breathes hard against what he recognizes as pain. He keeps his hips as still as he can – which is tough because she's so fucking tight – and leans down to capture her lips, kissing her slowly in an effort to ease her into it.

Tina's body starts to loosen up, but the moment he shifts his hips, she moans and clenches around him, her hands tightening at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck," he groans, his head falling forward until his nose nudges hers. "Relax."

Tina pulls him down to her mouth, and she darts her tongue out to taste the rim of his mouth. He's slow in his movements, careful, deliberate. He cradles the back of her neck with one hand as he moves cautiously above her. Anchoring himself steady, he reaches between their bodies with his other hand and finds her clit, fingertips rolling gentle circles around the nub. She bucks her hips up to him, and he sinks deeper. The whimper that escapes her throat gets lost against his mouth.

"Babe, I need to move…" Puck grunts.

Tina nods. "Go slow," she instructs around a groan.

"I know," he mumbles, bringing their lips together again.

He explores her mouth with his tongue as he lifts his hips, sliding halfway out, then pushing back in, as gently as he knows how. Tina moans, the sound leaving her lips less pained than before. Puck repeats the motion, loving the tightness surrounding him.

"That feels so fucking good," he grinds out, gradually picking up the pace.

Tina's hands wrap around his hips, nails suddenly digging into his skin. "Slower. Please." Her eyes are squeezed shut, and she's breathing hard.

He lets her set the tempo until she's satisfied, until she's arching into him as hard as he's pushing into her. It's faster after that, more frantic as he thrusts into her, hips rocking against hers. In the midst of mutual pleasure, her hand finds his, and their fingers lace together. She's looking at him now, eyes dark and piercing, and he feels unexpected affection rise in his chest. But he knows he hasn't gotten much left in him, so he darts his tongue into her mouth and matches the rhythm set by his cock moving inside her. He reaches down and plays with her clit until she spasms hard, clenching around him in sudden waves. It only takes a few more thrusts after that and he finds his release as he spills into her.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he groans over and over.

Unexpectedly, her body stiffens again as a second orgasm hits her, and he bucks his hips to help her ride it out. She's surprisingly quiet this time, the light sheen of sweat coating her skin making her hair stick to her forehead. He buries his face against her neck and kisses her, wanting it to be as good for her as it is for him.

He collapses against her a few moments later, his body desperately recovering from the most mind-blowing sex he's had in a long time. Maybe ever. Asian Goth chick. Who'd have thought?

Puck pulls out in one fluid motion, and he hears her sigh at the loss. He rolls off her, and she nudges him around until she manages to tug her comforter over their naked bodies. She curls up next to him, and a sudden sadness washes over him at the realization that he doesn't know how to react, how to reciprocate. He settles for resting his hand lightly on her hip.

"So how many times are you scheduled to clean our pool?" Tina asks around a yawn.

Puck grins. "Gotta do it once a week."

"Maybe next time," Tina says, her voice lilted in amusement, "if you ask nicely, I'll even taste your stupid eggroll."

Puck only laughs and pulls her closer.

It boils down to one thing: Noah Puckerman is a total _stud_.

But maybe, just maybe, Tina Cohen-Chang has him beat.

 

 _fin_


End file.
